Star Wars: The Light in the Darkness
by Jojo1228
Summary: Lord Vowrrech is a Sith Juggernaut, a dark avenger of revenge in the Old Republic. He soon frees a Twi'lek slave girl, and begins to fall in love with her. Together, the star crossed lovers seek to redeem the Sith Empire through tolerance and justice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We have to get out of here, Feen!" Spaedus told his Twi'lek friend as countless gangsters fell to the sabers of a small Jedi party, and the blasts of Republic troopers backing them up. Feen nodded nervously, as the two ran away to escape the Jedi. Spaedus and Feen were "Field Mice" for the local gang, the Marauders of Fear. Field Mice were children between the ages of 8 to 12 who would deliver weapons to allied gangs. Unfortunately, this particular weapons shipment was being delivered to a local gang allied with the Sith Empire. Several Jedi and Republic Troopers had been sent to intercept the transaction, and young Spaedus and Feen had been caught in the crossfire.

"See an escape route, Spaed?" Feen asked. Spaedus, being a human with custom cybernetic augmentations, used his bionic right eye to scan the area for an escape route. Finally, he found one. "Over there!" he said. "We'll have to run past those Jedi! Shouldn't be a problem, they're not after us. Alright Feen, let's go on the count of 3. 1...2...3!"

On the count of 3, they both rushed to the exit at full speed. Spaedus could already feel a sense of relief as he was inches away from escape. His relief quickly vanished as he heard a heart breaking noise; a young girl, shrieking in pain. Spaedus turned around to see Feen, slashed across the chest by a Jedi's lightsaber blade. Spaedus gasped in horror, shaking his head. "FEEN!" he shouted, rushing to her aid just before she fell, catching her before Feen fell. Spaedus stroked her lekku, feeling a deep and sharp pain in his heart. "Spaedus..." she wheezed. "Get out of here..."

Spaedus shook his head, tears in his eyes. "I'm...I'm not leaving here without you!" he insisted. "If I could patch myself with cybernetics, I can do the same for you!" Spaedus knew that wasn't true in his heart...His only cybernetic implants were a right cyborg eye that increased his awareness and reflexes and cybernetic implants in his brain that increased his strategic intelligence. This...This was beyond even his repair. "Speadus..." Feen cried. "Don't leave...Don't leave..."

With that, Feen passed. Spaedus felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, and all the life, all the emotion inside him was rushing out. Passion...Fear...Fury...Rage...And vengeance. He turned to face the Jedi behind him, his eyes filling with deep and passionate hate. "I hate you..." he whispered. The earth around him began to shake. He could hear the choking, strangled noises of tortured Jedi around him as they were lifted above the air by their necks, the lifeforce slowly beginning to fade. The Republic Troopers aimed their weapons at the child, but were instantly crushed inside their own armor and thrown to the wall. Spaedus began to tremble, his hatred and fury building up to a terrible boiling point. "NOOOOOO!" he roared, as the floating Jedi were thrown against the wall and killed instantly.

About an hour after Spaedus had killed the Jedi and Republic soldiers, one Sith entered the room where the transaction was supposed to take place. The Sith wore a cybernetic prosthesis over his jaw and tight, black light armor over his body, almost like a ninja. Tied into his clothing were the bones of the Jedi he had killed, a macabre display of his sadistic personality. His name...Was Darth Emdiri. Darth Emdiri stared at the scene before him with awe and excitement...This child was strong in the Force, and has deep hatred and fury in his heart. How else would he have been able to kill an entire Republic attack squad? He laughed as he approached the crying child. "Such is the hypocrisy of the Republic." he shook his head solemnly. "Arrogant, self righteous cowards serving a broken and weak government. I am Darth Emdiri, I am here to collect a weapons shipment. But I believe you will be...FAR more useful. I'm sending you to Sith Academy in Korriban, where you will train until your graduation. And when you do graduate...You will become my apprentice. Do you understand?"

Spaedus nodded, wiping away his tears. "Yes...My master."

**A/N: So, this is my first collaboration and it's with TheMovieDoctorful. Yay! He wrote this first one, and if you're reading this, you can do Ch. 2, and I'll do the next two chapters.  
>Spaedus: Sometimes, I can't believe I signed up for this.<br>Me: Well, we're both writing this story, so we both own you. So, you're gonna have to put up with us.  
><strong>**Spaedus: Oh, and I guess you've told Anakin that too.  
>Anakin: Told me what?<br>Spaedus: Well, I've been looking at her other stories, and she wrote a vampire story, and a werewolf story about you.  
>Anakin: JORDAN!<br>Me: Uh, oh. (runs away screaming)  
>Anakin: GET BACK HERE! (runs after me)<br>****Spaedus: (laughs evilly while videotaping Anakin chasing me) This is Spaedus signing off for Jojo1228.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 YEARS LATER

SITH TEMPLE, KORRIBAN

Lord Vowrrech...The 19 year old formerly known as "Spaedus" liked it. It was the name that would strike pure fear into the enemies of the Sith Empire, into the hearts of slavers, terrorists, anarchists, murderers, pimps, smugglers and Jedi across the galaxy. Vowrrech grew up to be a Sith Juggernaut, a Sith Warrior carrying one lightsaber and wearing heavy armor. And quite a handsome one at that. He was fairly short, but the heavy armor and face covering helmet (Which he was not wearing at the time) he wore often made him look more intimidating to compensate for his short height. He had medium length dark brown hair, and his left eye was a deep, dark hazel with a focused look to it. His right eye was a cyborg eye, along with a fair amount of skin around the eye. However, even with his cybernetics, he still had a very attractive face.

He entered the chambers of his master Darth Emdiri. Emdiri emerged from an open door, deep in the darkness of the room. Even with the prosthesis over Emdiri's jaw, Vowrrech could tell from his psychotic, blood red eyes that he was excited to test his new apprentice's skills. The sadistic Sith Lord laughed, his voice muffled from his prosthesis. "You have bested every obstacle thrown at you, Lord Vowrrech." he said. "Despite the Sith Academy's greatest challenges, you have exceeded all limitations. You are ready to become my apprentice."

"Took you long enough." Vowwrech scoffed. Vowrrech was loyal to the death to the Sith, and the Sith Empire, but he made it no secret that he had an extreme dislike for Emdiri. He found him overly sadistic, cruel and treacherous. Unable to eat because of the prosthesis on his mouth, he literally fed on the life force of his victims using a force electricity technique. It was the most painful experience possible for a person to suffer. Darth Emdiri also had a knack for betraying his allies and personal friends, and would have been expelled from the Dark Council years ago if he was not so feared.

"Mind your tone, my apprentice!" Emdiri warned. "Your future is one of success and victory. With you by my side, we shall raze all my enemies! We shall live like kings on the backs of the unworthy!" Vowwrech gave Emdiri a rather mocking smile as he leaned against a wall. "The enemies of the Empire, you mean?" he said. "I live to serve the Sith, not you."

Emdiri sighed, rubbing his temples. "They are one and the same." he explained, frustration in his voice. "I have a shuttle pass for you. You are to leave for Alderaan tonight. There is a resistance taking place there against the Empire, led by a very annoying Jedi. You are to put down the resistance by any means possible."

"Yes, my lord." Vowrrech nodded. "By any means possible", huh? He supposed he would have to see the Resistance for himself before he could take action. If they were merely oppressed, frightened serfs and slaves trying to free themselves from the Empire's oppression, he would lean more towards diplomacy (Apart from the Jedi, who he would surely kill) If they were something more devious and threatening, no such mercy would be shown. "Where will the shuttle be heading to?" he asked.

"The shuttle will be dropping you off at the residence of an Alderaanian Twi'lek Slaver." his new master explained. Vowrecch clenched his armored fists in hatred at the word "slaver". Even if he was a patriot of the Empire, he hated slavers with a passion. Cold, sadistic monster making profit of the blood of others. He would be sure to free the slaves when he arrived, and brutally kill the slavers if possible. "Do with the slavers as you wish, my apprentice." Emdiri said, knowing his hatred for slavers and his tendency for violence when dealing with them.

"Yes, master." Vowrrech nodded. "I will prepare my things, and leave for Alderaan as soon as possible. The Jedi will be terminated before the end of the week."

"See to it that he is, Vowrrech" Emdiri insisted. Vowrrech nodded before putting on his helmet, grabbing and sheathing his dual-phase lightsaber, and preparing to leave for Alderaan.

**A/N: Once again, this chapter was written by TheMovieDoctorful. I'll be writing the next two chapters, so sorry if those take a while.**

**Spaedus: Meaning, you have the worst case of procrastination.**

**Me: Will you shut up?! You already got Anakin on my case!**

**Anakin: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!**

**Me: Ugh! And thanks a lot for telling him that I hate that song! (sorry to those of you who like that song)**

**Anakin: Well, that's what you get for writing stories about me being a supernatural creature of some sort. What's next? Me as a zombie?**

**Me: No, I'm not a huge fan of zombies. Alright?**

**Anakin: Okay then. But please finish those stories ASAP, or I'll tell Obi-Wan you wrote about him turning into a werewolf.**

**Obi-Wan: Wait, what?!**

**Me: Uh, this is Jojo1228 signing off.**


End file.
